I Can't Believe
by 8racecar47
Summary: Edward left bella in New Moon and never came back. What happens to her when she rises from her depression to look for him. When she finally finds him, everything goes black, and there is not more Bella Swan. Please Read its my first fanfiction.
1. Who's Past

**Disclaimer- i do not own twlight, or the charcters. I only own the plot, kirsti, david, lee, and samantha Kinder**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1 - Who's past**

**BPOV**

It's time I thought, I can't keep waiting around thinking that he will come back, he said so himself he no longer loves me. I have to leave Forks for good, nothing is left for me here but loss, abandonment, hatred, and lies. I need to get out of this place before I get buried alive by the dust the Cullen's choose to leave behind. Its time that I left this stupid town and forgot about it, just like they said there distractions would make them forget about me.

**5 years later**

Is that him, no it can't be. I got his idea while I was out traveling that maybe if I was lucky again I would be able to see that pale white face of his again, to see that wonderful crooked smile that I love so much and for him to hold me in his arms once more. I new that would never happen but a small, very small part of me always wished that it would come true. Now a days I try not to think about Edward much, I have distractions that I try to partake in, to get my mind of him. Even though when I fall asleep at night I only dream about him, and that's what brings me to my current predicament. I see him right in front of me but is this just a dream like all the others that I have had, no I don't think it is. He has this very slight shimmer to him that only the real sun could give him.

Edward then smelled that all to familiar sent and turned around to see if it was her. They locked eyes for what seemed like seconds, and that's when the pain and blackness over took me. That was the day that changed my life forever, the day I became a Vampire.

**EPOV**

I new that leaving Bella would hurt her but I never dreamed of the pain that I would still be in her eyes after 5 years. When I turned around to look at her, she had pure hatred and pain in those beautiful eyes and I was the one that put it there. I should have noticed the other vampires that were coming near us but I was to distracted about what I saw in Bella's eyes, that it was too late. A vampire came up and bit Bella, then he ran away with her. I tried to go after him but for some reason I could not move from where I was. By the time I could move he was already in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped that you like it the next chapter should be up soon

Review Review


	2. Kirsti Kinder

**Disclaimer- i do not own twlight, or the charcters, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer's. I only own the plot, Kirsti, David, Lee, and Samantha Kinder**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

Chapter 2 - Kirsti Kinder

"Kirsti get back here, why wont you just give in you know you love me," said David.

"For the last time David I do not love you, or will I ever love you. I don't know what made you think that I will be your mate but that will never happen. I love someone else, even if I don't know who that is, so just leave me the hell alone."

I walked out of my room to be meet with my parents Lee and Samantha Kinder. They walked right past me and to the office, I had no idea what they were up to but they were keeping something from me. I had to get out of the house before I did something I would regret.

Well I'm guessing you would like to know who I am. I am Kristi Kinder, I have been a vampire for about 50 years. My parents found me on there door step back in 2198 and I remember nothing before that. I try to remember what it was like being human but nothing. Sometimes I have to sleep but that's only when things are hard or when I am having trouble controlling my powers. Yes I said powers. I have many and they will be revealed in due time. I think that its time to get back to the family, I know they have something very important to tell me and David.

Kirsti ran as fast as she could back to the house to see all of her family sitting down waiting for her. This better be good she thought.

"Kirsti, David we have something very important to tell you guys" said Lee

"What ever it is I don't want to know what it is"

"David just listen to your father. I think you may like this,"

"We are going to be moving in with an old friend of mine and his wife and 5 children. You 2 will be nice and go to Forks high school."

Kirsti then blacked out, she had heard that name before but were. Just then she got a flashback.

**-FLASHBACK -**

She was walking back to her truck, when she saw the looks they were giving her. Kirsti could not see there faces but new that they did not like her already. What were there names?

Oh, what does it matter I am only here to give my mother some space I can get through this just like I did in Phoenix.

Just then they drove by in that stupid blue car and splashed me with rain water.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Kirsti, earth to Kirsti. Did you hear that, were going to go live with the Cullen family for a while. Maybe then you can get better control of your powers," said David.

"Sorry I got another flash back."

"These have been becoming more common. Are you sure that you are ok."

"Yes, mother I am fine. No need to worry."

" What was it that triggered it this time."

"You said Forks"

"Then maybe it's a good idea we are going out there. Maybe then you might have some idea of who you really are."

"I'm not quit sure I am ready for that yet."

"Well your going to have to be, were leaving tomorrow."

" What!!! We cant be, I don't want to go there and meet those people, it feels as if I already have and I can tell that I did not like them."

"Kirsti calm down. Every thing will be ok, Carlisle is a very close friend of mine. If you would like we can look for our own home after we settle in."

" Good, cuz I don't like them."

"You will be nice." said Samantha.

Kirsti was not happy with this, so she went up to her room to think.

How could her parents do this to her, she new that her stay in Forks was not going to be a pleasant one. I do not like these people and I have not even meet them. What could they have done to make me want to hate them so much. I don't want to go. I am getting were I can control my powers better it would just be a big help if David would back off and leave me alone. Maybe I can, oh never mind it wont work.

Kirsti fell asleep a few hours later due to the head ach she was starting to get from thinking about going to see the Cullen's tomorrow. She still did not like the idea but new that she had to deal with it, if she was going to make it through the next few months or years maybe.

****

-Down Stairs-

"Samantha you need to calm down, everything will be ok. Carlisle will know what to do. And you David need to back off, we all know that you are part of the reason that she fell asleep." said Lee

Everyone was quit and he new what they were all thinking, will this make or break our little Kirsti. See Kirsti was a little miracle to his family, she just showed up on our door step one day, with no idea who she was. That in its own has caused a many few problems in this family.

"Lee, do you think that she will ever regain her memory. She is so lost with out it. I know that we need to see the Cullen's for help but I can't just help but wonder that what she says about the Cullen's is true. That she new them before and they were not nice to her."

"Samantha don't fret. Everything is going to be ok. Kirsti will get over that little feeling she has and be nice to them. The Cullen's are nice people, and besides Carlisle is one of my closest friends."

"I just don't like the fact, that she has this feeling that there bad people. You know just as much as I do that they always are right."

" I know Samantha, we just need to let her figure it out this time alone. Its her problem, we can't protect her forever."

"Father, what are the Cullen's like."

"Well, I can't tell you much about most of them but I do know some things about Edward and Carlisle. Edward, well according to Carlisle has changed much since I last saw him. He can read minds and can compose wonderful music but has not done so in almost 200 years. He stays to him self most of the time, something dramatic happened to him, but I don't know what, Carlisle would not tell me what that was. Carlisle is very old and wise, he is the doctor of the town. His wife's name is Esme. They have five children, Jasper, and Rosalie Hall, Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Alice are together and so are Emmett and Rosalie, Edward is alone but has many opportunities to change and never has. Alice and Jasper are like Edward and have special powers to. Alice can see the future and Jasper can change peoples mood. David you better be nice, they are not always going to want to fight so leave them alone."

" Yes, dad." said David, but as he was saying this he was thinking that he needs to keep Kirsti away from this Edward guy, he sounds like bad news.

**-Cullen's House-**

"Children get down here. There is something your father has to tell you and its very important.""Mother, what's going on," said all five of them at the same time.

Just then Carlisle walked through the door.

"Children we will be having an old friend of mine and his family coming to say with us for a while, and if they like it here, then they might stay longer. I want all of you to be on your best behavior, I don't wont to lose any of you because you were being stupid."

"What do you mean we could lose one of them if they were to be stupid." asked Esme"

"I mean that there are four of them and the only reason they are coming here is for help. There daughter Kirsti has been having trouble controlling her powers. If you make her mad enough she could slip and kill you in an instant. You need to be nice to her and leave her be."

"What kind of powers could she have that she cant control?"

"I have no idea Jasper but they seem big. Lee would not tell me over the phone, he just said that they needed help."

"So you plan on helping them then, why not just help the whole world. We don't need anyone else at our house when we are living in this town. It's just to much, she is died and we just had to come back. I never wanted to come back to this town after I watched her die and could not save her."

"Edward dear, please calm down. The family needs are help and we must help them. We must help her, I just got off the phone with Lee and she has been having some flashbacks of her life in Forks. She has this feeling that we are bad people and we must change that. She's scared, don't make it worse for her Edward."

"I don't care about her. All of you don't get it, my Bella is died and I could do nothing to save her. It's all my fault, you just want me to forget about it when we are living in this town with so many memories of her."

"Edward, please just let her go, son. We all know that you loved her but it time. We all miss her to. You need no move on. Be nice to Kirsti, you may be surprised by what you find."

"I have eyes only for Bella. Know leave me be, I will be nice to the family but my room is also very nice." yelled Edward

Then he ran from the house to think. He knew that Bell was his only love but maybe it was time that he let her go. She was never coming back.

"Give him time, he will come around. He was not the only one that lost her," said Alice.

"Alice, how can you say that," said Rosalie.

"Rosalie be nice. We all loved Bella, and that means you to," said Emmett.

"Children you all need to calm down. The family should be hear within the next few hours. I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Be nice and don't crowd her, she already does not like us. Now everyone leave Edward alone and clean up the house before they arrive." said Carlisle, although he new that not all of those rules would be followed.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Emmett will you stop that."

"No, Edward. Not until you say that you still love her."

"Emmett back off and leave him alone," said Alice.

"No he needs to deal with it if he is going to start living his life again and he needs to forget about her to." Edward then attacked Emmett.

"Carlisle, there at it again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there is chapter 2. I hope that you all liked it. the next chapter should be up in a week**

**Hit that green review botton and make me happy**

**Doren**


	3. Meeting the Past

**Disclaimer- i do not own twlight, or the charcters, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer's. I only own the plot, Kirsti, David, Lee, and Samantha Kinder**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

Chapter 3 - Meeting The Past

"Kirsti it's time to go. Now get your butt down here." *pause* "**NOW!**"

"Mother, I don't know what to. The Cullen's are bad news. I'm fine, lets just stay here." said Kirsti as she was walking worn the stairs.

"Kirsti, you need to calm down. The Cullen's are looking forward to having us, we can't cancel now. Just be nice every thing will be ok," said Lee.

Everyone was in the car now, and they were speeding down the freeway.

****

Kirsti POV

I can't believe that they wont listen to me. This little adventure to see the Cullen's is just going to hurt me more then I already am. They have never not believed me when it came to how I was feeling. Just because of us moving, I had to fall asleep. How could they not know that this is a bad idea. Those Cullen's had better stay out of my way if they………..

****

David POV

This Edward dude better stay away from my Kirsti. I had her first, she is all mine. Edward better stay back, or he will have another thing coming.

****

Samantha POV

I hope that Kirsti will be better, when we get there. I know that we should have listened to her but she needs this and I know she does. She just needs to give it sometime, things will work out in the end. Maybe the Cullen's is just what she needs to figure out her past, or not.

****

Lee POV

Gosh, I hope that the Cullen's give her some space. I know that not all of them listen very well. They could get themselves killed if they don't leave her alone. I know that going back to Forks is going to be very hard for her but she can deal with it. Maybe this is the place that can make her regain her memory. She needs her memory to know who she is, if she does not know that then, she might as well be a ghost.

****

Regular POV

It took the Kinder family 2 hours before they reached the town of Forks. Everyone was excited to be there but Kirsti.

"Now children, I want you to be on your best behavior. No being rude to Edward David, and Kirsti try to socialize." said Samantha, they were now driving down the drive way when the house came into view, when Kirsti started to black out.

****

-FLASHBACK-

She saw her self in a truck with tears in her eyes. She then fell to the seat sobbing. "How could they do this to me, leave and never say goodbye. They promised." She could not control her sobbing now, as much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't. "He is gone, he is gone. He no longer loves me. He left, and is never coming back." I could see now that I was not going to stop crying. Just then I sat up turned the truck back on, and left the drive way saying, "They left this town, and know its time that I leave it to. I am never coming back here, there is nothing left. My family left me here to rout and die, but guess what that is not going to happen. I will find them and if I don't I will die trying." With that said I left Forks and never looked back.

****

-END OF FLASHBACK-

As Kirsti had this flashback, all the Cullen's appeared outside to meet the Kinder family.

"Mom, Kirsti is having another one."

"Lee, Lee," screamed Samantha.

"Samantha calm down, Kirsti will be ok. She is just sitting there with a glazed look on her face. She is not hurting her self."

Just then she started to yell.

"How could they do this to me, leave and never say goodbye. They promised." "He is gone, he is gone. He no longer loves me. He left, and is never coming back." "They left this town, and know its time that I leave it to. I am never coming back here, there is nothing left. My family left me here to rout and die, but guess what that is not going to happen. I will find them and if I don't I will die trying."

Kirsti then began to wake, everyone was staring at her. The Cullen's had no idea that they just meat there worst nightmare.

****

Esme POV

What does she mean by 'my family left me', does that mean us. No it cant be Bella died a long time ago.

****

Carlisle POV

She is very interesting. I wonder what made her have this flashback, but more important why is she having flashbacks.

****

Rosalie POV

I don't like her, she is way to pretty. I think she can leave, she just said she was going to.

****

Emmett POV

I like her. Maybe Edward can move on now. I want to fight with him again. Just not like we did a few minutes ago. Mom was pissed.

****

Alive POV

I now have someone to go shopping with. She can be my new Barbie, but I will always miss my Bella Barbie.

****

Jasper POV

I don't like how she is feeling. The only person that I new that had so much pain in her life is died. Maybe she can help Edward, or maybe they can help each other. I just want my brother back.

****

Edward POV

She is very pretty but what did she mean by 'he is gone, he no longer loves me'. I have heard that before, but Bella can't still be alive. I never did she her die though, its possible. No its can't be her, my Bella would never be this lost as a Vampire. She was ready for this when I told her what I was.

****

Lee POV

I hope they don't hold that against her she really is a good person. Poor Kirsti, this one must really hurt her.

****

Samantha POV

My poor daughter. I hope this does not make her want to leave. I like them already. I want to stay here for a while.

****

David POV

I don't like these people. They look at Kirsti as if they know her. I am the only one that knows her, so they better back off.

****

Regular POV

"Kirsti honey are you ok."

" Yes, father I am fine, but I don't want to be here. I think its time we leave."

"Hello Kirsti. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Its nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to but I want to leave. I don't like you. I have this feeling, oh never mind."

Kirsti was confused beyond no other and had no way of knowing how to undo it. She did not want to stay with these people but new that they were the answer to all her amnesia.

"Kirsti, that was uncalled for. You apologize, right now."

" No, you have no idea what I saw. Do you really think that I want to relive that, all that pain and suffering. I know something made me want to leave this place but I do not really want to find that out anymore."

Kirsti noticed the look that everyone was giving Jasper and new that his power was not going to work.

"Jasper, don't even try. It wont work."

Lee and Samantha new what she meant. When she did not want to be affected but someone else's power she could block it, now was one of those times.

"Kirsti you need to calm down. I know that you don't want to be here but maybe they can help."

"No, they can't help. They will just make it worse. Edward will you stop trying to read my mind, its getting annoying."

Screamed a annoyed Kirsti. Kirsti new that Edward was not going to stop so she new what she had to do.

_Cullen, are you happy now. Well you should have listened to me, I suggest you not forget that in the future._

"Carlisle, I thought I told you to warn them about her."

"I did. They don't always listen."

"Kirsti, are you ok. Do you want me to hurt him," said David.

"David, for the last time. Will you leave me alone, I can take care of my self."

With that said she through him into a tree to.

"Kirsti, you need to calm down."

"No, I don't want calm down. Why wont you listen to me, they are bad people."

"Kirsti, you don't know that for sure."

"Really, you don't know that. I have a horrible feeling that they are the ones that……"

She never got to finish what she was saying, for she locked eyes with Edward long enough to know that she new those eyes. After that was when everything went black, again. Edward caught her before she hit the dirt.

"Lee, is she alright."

Lee was inspecting, and her eyes were not glazed over, they were just shut.

"Samantha dear, she is fine. Kirsti just needed to sleep this off."

" Lee what do you mean by she just needed to sleep this off."

" Well Carlisle, when things get to much for her, she faints sometimes, and has to sleep it off. It's her way for dealing with things. When she faints, then she wont be up for at least 12 to 15 hours."

"Is she going to be ok, this is not normal." asked a worried Edward.

"Yeah, with her memory, this is how she deals with stuff like this."

"You do know that she does remember who she is but she can't reach that part of her mind yet. I can see it, she remembers her childhood, friends, and family. Her first day in Fork's and that's were it ends. It just keeps replying in her mind. She knows but can't seem to find it."

"So, she know who she is?'

"Yes and no. Kirsti replays everything up until she is a 17 year old Junior at Forks High School. She needs to find a way to unlock those memories. It wont be easy there is a reason why they are blocked."

"Carlisle, can you help her."

"The only one that can help her is her self."

"Lets go inside and wait for her to wake."

There was many ok's said.

****

_EPOV_

Everyone was doing what Carlisle said and was making there way into the house. I carried Kirsti with me and laid her down on the couch in the back of the room. I wanted to know more about her, the look in her eyes, it was so familiar. I seems like I know her from some where but where. She may be just what I need but I can't be sure, I don't want to forget about my Bella. I still love her, despite what Emmett might say. I just want my family to leave me alone, maybe I can help her regain her memory. I would like that, she has very beautiful eyes. I wish my Bella was still here but maybe just maybe Kirsti is her. I don't know.

****

Regular POV

"Edward, EDWARD." yelled Alice

"What Alice?"

"Are you even listing to us?"

"No, why."

"Do you know how we can help Kirsti regain her memory?"

"Walk around town, I don't know. Just know this though, I am not going into town, or to school, or anywhere near sunset street. You guys can do that your selves."

"I like it, I want to go back to school again?"

"Why Emmett, so you can make fun of the humans."

"Duh."

"How can you go back?"

"Edward I'm not like you. I don't have many memory's of her there. Staying in this house is what kills me. This is where Bella and I hung out. It's not the same for us as it is for you and Alice. We all know what being back in this town does to you but we had no other choose."

"Emmett, shut up. I don't want to hear it." said Jasper, he new that hurt Alice and he did not want that. Alice has gone through a lot in the past few years with out Bella alive. She is suffering just as bad as Edward is.

"No. They need to come to terms with the fact that Bella is not coming back. She is died."

"Emmett……"

"Edward, I know. Not now, maybe later." Said Alice

_I know that she might not be died, I see blurry vision's from time to time about her. I'm still looking Edward, I wont stop until she is found. Just be patient. They will find out in due time, just not now._

Edward new Alice was right and happy to still have hope that Bella was still alive.

"Thanks Alice."

"Anytime, I want her back to."

"I know."

"What are you 2 talking about?"

Emmett, never got his question answered. Kirsti began to sire on the couch and everyone had there attention on her.

****

_-Kirsti's Dream-_

She was laying in a bed, waiting for someone. She did not know who, but she was excited for him to arrive. After a few moments, strong cold arms rapped around her. He kissed her on the check and started to hum a familiar tune. She new that tune, she had played it before. He then whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I'm late love. Alice would not let me leave. I love you."

"I love you to Edward."

"Sleep my Bella, dream wonderful dreams."

She then drifted off to sleep, knowing that he would never leave her.

****

_-End of Kirsti's Dream-_

_KPOV_

I just woke up from the most wonderful dream, but I had no idea what it meant. I new those people. I was staying at there house. I needed answers but I was not so sure that I wanted them. In time, I will search for those answers but now I need to open my eyes and make amends.

****

_Regular POV_

Kisrti opened her eyes to be meet by Edwards worried gaze and the rest of them standing behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped that you all like chapter three. I had alot of fun writing the ending and the middle, well i guess I had fun writing the whole thing. It took a little longer then expected but that was due to a breif amount of writers block.**

**So review and you will get a prize. Some of you already know what the surprise is cuz I have gave you it before for reviewing and telling me what you think. Review my brave readers. Maybe then I may write faster.**

**With school aproaching I wont be able to wrtie as much but i do promise one chapter a week, at least.**

**Will Kirst tell them what she saw"**

**Will Edward ever forgive himself?**

**Does Emmett find out what Alice and Edward are hiding?**

**Can Kirsti handle it in the little town of Forks?**

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. Until next time.**

**Doren**


	4. Fixing Things

**Sorry everyone. I know that it took me a long time to post this next chapter and its still not very long yet but next time I promise it will get there. I am jsut so busy with school and work and its my senior year. Colledge applications have to be sent out. I wont make you wait this long next time and I promise that it will be longer to.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own twlight, or the charcters, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer's. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

Chapter 4 - Fixing Things

I know those Eyes I have seen them before, but I don't know where. He looks so familiar, and scary. I have seen those eyes before, in my nightmares. I have seen all of them.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Lee.

"Just peachy." Everyone was still staring at me, why I only fainted, lets listen in and see.

**Emmett:** _She looks scared, I wonder if she would go bear hunting with me, it would be so fun. Yeah Emmett you wish, I would so beat you._

**Alice:** _Is that her, I want to go shopping._

**Edward:** _Hey, I can't read anyone's mind anymore. Wait, is she doing that._

_Yes_

_How_

_Well, its seems that we can communicate when I block you from hearing everyone else. This is going to be the only time that you can hear me._

_Interesting, my father needs to hear about this. How are you feeling?_

_I'm fine, I wish everyone would stop asking me that. This happens way more often then is should but its nothing to worry over. I do this to my self anyway._

_Then what is so wrong with you that you have to do this._

_I get these nightmares of this family that left me a very long time ago. They happen when something reminds me of them or the nightmare might be about my past. I am starting to regain full memory but its going to take a while._

_Do you think I might be able to help or my father. It seems as if I know you from somewhere._

_No, I need to do this on my own._

_But I can help._

Kirsti did not hear him because she had shut off the connection. I don't want to hear what he has to say when he was part of the problem so long ago.I need to figure out a plan. They will pay this time.

"Kirsti, why don't you come and sit down. You children need to get to know each other." said Carlisle, they all listened to him and went to sit down. On the chair sat Rosalie with Emmett on the arm. Alice, Jasper and David on the couch and Edward and Kirsti on the sofa.

"So why don't you tell us a little about your selves," said David.

"Well," said Alice, "I love shopping, and you can never wear a outfit more then once if you're a Cullen. Edward, Emmett, and I are all adopted and Jasper is my mate. Oh, I can also see the future."

**FLASHBACK**

"*Mumble*, what do you see."

"A room with mirrors. *mumble* get me a piece of paper." He returns with a pin and paper.

"Do you see him?"

"He is going to wait for her in a room with mirrors, but I don't know when this takes place."

"*Mumble*, is he there. Is he in Phoenix?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kirsti are you ok?" asked a worried Edward.

"I'm fine, now stop asking me that." I know that that had to be Alice in that new insight that I just had but was the other guy and who was she talking about. I may never know. I want answers but I'm not sure I can ask them.

"My names Jasper and I'm Rosalie's twin. I can control the emotions of the people around me."

**FLASHBACK**

Some one had just fell into a glass table when a guy with blond hair came flying at me but a guy with bronze hair pushed him back in to the wall.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That girl was me and Jasper almost killed me. Edward he he save me.

"Hey, hey Kirsti my name is Emmett and I am really strong and grizzly bears are cool to. Oh and this is Rosalie my wife.

**FLASHBACK**

"Emmett, get off of me, I can't breath."

"Little sis…… What did my brother do this time."

"He wont leave me alone. I can walk with this stupid leg brace."

"Do I need to give him a good talking to."

"Yes, you hit him."

"Bella, you know you don't want him to do that. You love me."

"Yes, but…….."

"To late, don't make her mad again Eddiepoo or it will be worse next time."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I love those shoe's. My name is Rosalie Hall and that's about it."

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm not wearing those"

"Put them on Rosalie. Bella is part of this family and we protect our family."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You already know that my name is Edward and that I can read minds so there is really nothing else to tell us."

**FLASHBACK**

"That's so pretty."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Did you compose this?"

"Yes, you inspired it love."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Do you have a mate?"

"No, she died a long time ago. If she were still alive today, I don't think she would even talk to me." Edward then walked out of the room and up the stairs, the whole time David was giving him a bad look.

"Is he ok, " asked a concerned Kirsti

"He will be fine. Oh and just so you guys know, don't touch that piano. Edward will murder you."

"Why"

"He use to play didn't he. He use to play to her and when she died he stopped. He wants to play I can just feel it but he can't bring himself to do it."

"How did you know that" asked Alice, but she never got her questioned answered.

"Hey kids. How do you feel about a hunting trip before school starts.?"

**12 hours later**

Everyone had agreed to go but me and Edward. He was stuck up in his room sulking. I would open my mind every once and a while just to piss him off. I new that I needed to hate tim but I just could not find out why. He was in alot of my nightmare memorys and I could not put the pieces to gether yet. His whole family was really nice to me but I wanted to hate them to. Some how they were the family that had caused all of the problems so long ago. I don't know how long ago this Bella person died but some how I felt like I new her.

The rest of the weekend went by really slow. They did not return until late Sunday night and Edward never said much hot me either, he never left is room. The next thing I new it was Monday and time to start Forks High School.


	5. An Old Friend

**I want to apologize for not updating since September. I had a lot of things to deal with and some decisions to make that a normal 17 year old would not have to make. After this chapter there is only goin to be 4 more chapters left and an epilog. This story was part of my past and I just need to put it there, but it would not be right to not finish it.**

**I would like to thank EllieWelly1 for engouriging me to start writing this again. **

**Also thanks to everyone who has read me story, here is the next chapter, enjoy**

**Chapter 5 – An Old Friend**

I was not sure if I wanted to go to school again, knowing that there would be a lot there to remind me of why they might have left me for died. I did love the Cullen's at one time but I'm positive that they did something for that to change. All I knew at the time was that I left to find them after they hurt me and I must have died in the process. I just hoped that today would go better than I thought that it would. I still have a few hours before school starts and I need my sleep. Who knows when I will get to sleep again? Kirsti then began to hum the lullaby that seemed to make her calm down. Right when Kirsti was about asleep Edward came down the stairs and sat on the couch with her, the others were still out hunting and she had a feeling that he wanted to talk to her.

"What do you want Edward."

"I want to know how you seem to know so much about me. I came down because I heard you humming a song that I have not heard or played in a very long time," Said Edward. Kisti knew that she was busted and that she did not want him to know, that she knew them from somewhere but that she was still unsure of where. She had to get out of there fast but how.

"Hmmmm, Edward I think that I need to go hunting before we go to school, I will be back before we are supposed to leave. So I will see you later. Bye." Edward had no idea why she had to leave, her family said that she was the most controlled out of all of them but he did not question her, he just meat her so he could not judge. He did want an answer to his question, so he would just wait until she got back.

**-Forest-**

Kirst had no destination, and was just going where her feet took her. She had to get away from Edward and that stupid house. That meant so much to her in her past life. Kirsti ran for a while until she was at the edge of the forest that leads into the cemetery. She started to walk in to the cemetery when she smelled a musky wet oak smell. It smelled horrible and she was trying to figure out where it was coming from when she ran right into the person that the smell was coming from.

"Bella is that you? We all thought that you were died."

"My name is not Bella, and who the hell are you."

FLASHBACK

"Bella I got you a truck."

"Dad, you did not have to do that. I had money saved up to buy my own car."

"Bells it's the least that I can do, plus I got it for a good price. You know Billy Black, well he can't drive anymore. You use to play with his boy Jacob."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Your names Jacob, right. I have no idea how you're still alive and how you know me.

"Bella what happened to you. We buried you 240 years ago. How can you be standing here in front of me? What did they do to you?"

"For one I have no idea what happened to me. For two I still have no idea who you are and I don't care either. And for three who are these people that you assume did something to me."

"I was happened to me. For two I still have no idea who you are and I don't care either. And for three who are these people that you assume did something to me."

"I was your best friend before you left and these people that I am talking about are the Cullen's."

"I'm sorry but I have to go get ready for school. I don't want to be late. Oh, and I don't ever want to see you again. I don't know you." Kirsi then took off running again. She had been out longer then she had wanted and at this rate this was going to be her worst day ever.

**-Cullen's House-**

Edward was still alone. Kirsti had been gone for the past few hours and he could hear his family and the Kinder family coming back from hunting. He had no idea what to tell them. She got mad at him and left. No Alice would kill him if she knew that, but with his luck she already knew. Well he better come up with something quick they were coming in the back door now.

"Edward, where did Kirsti go?" asked Lee

"She left."

"She what, How could you just let her leave? You were supposed to be watching her."

"Will everyone just calm down I went out for a run. I'm back and would like to be left alone for a while. Plus school starts in an hour and I would like to get ready for hell."

"Kirsti watch your language."

"No, I have already told you that I don't want to be here. So why should I act like I love it here when I don't. I don't like these people, or this house. This town haunts me and what my life was like before you found me. I don't want to learn about my past anymore so just leave me alone. We can talk again when you decided that it's time to leave." Kirsti then went up to her room and had a shower. She needed to relax before she had more flashbacks, and pass out like she did the last time. Kirsti had been in the shower no more than a few seconds when a little pixy named Alice walked through the door.

"Alice what do you want. I'm trying to get ready for my day of hell. I need o relax."

"Kirsti, I know who you are, but I'm not going to tell anyone. I know that you're still unsure of it yourself. Just a heads up though, you are going to have a total of seven flashbacks and you will pass out after the last one. They will be painful and I want you to know that I will be there for you if you want me to be, unlike I was last time. This time I will not leave. You are my sister and we help our family, we don't abandon them. History will not repeat it's self again I will make sure of that. Kirsti Edward will want an answer to his question on the ride home from school and that will trigger a flashback which leads to you passing out. I'm really sorry for what my brother and my family has done to you." Alice said all of this in a whisper that I knew only I would hear but I was not sure if I heard what she said as she turned around to walk out.

"Alice thanks for the offer and the warning, but I can deal with this on my own, it's my problem. Also my name is Kirsti not this Bella person everyone thinks that I am. So just drop it Alice."

"You don't have to deal with this problem on your own. I was just like you but that's been about 250 years ago. I knew nothing about when I was human or when I had changed but I did find out. My best friend was attacked by another vampire, she was human. This vampire knew who I was before I was changed, she nearly died to save my family but Edward was able to save her. She was the reason that I know who I am to this very day. I owe her more then she will ever know."

FLASHBACK

"There is only one other human who has ever got the better of me. This Vampire was in love with her and changed her before I could get to her."

"You mean Alice."

"Yes, but her name was Mary. Alice was her middle name. I will never let that happen again. Time for a taste, I will never forget this," said James. Kirsti then got a look at the girls face and saw that it looked a lot like her own face.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Your real name is Mary isn't it."

"Yes, which means that you know that my story is true, you also know who my best friend is and the person who loves her. You need to come to the truth and believe it, so she can be brought back to my family. It's time that we were whole again. I'm sorry I must go now, Edward is looking for me and I don't think that he is very happy about the story I told you. Just think about what I told you, and come find me if you have any questions." Alice then walked out of the bathroom without another word and off to find her favorite brother.

Alice had given Kirsti a lot of think about and she was not too sure how she felt about it. She was for sure about one thing and that was that her real name was Bella and that this was the family that had caused her so much trouble and pain. It was time that she found out the truth. It might be hard and painful but it had to be done. Not only for her and Alice's sack but her family's as well. It seems that this Edward that she seems to know is still in love with her, but what happened between them to make him so sad and upset. She knew that she was said to be died, this Jacob guy said that and so did the Cullen's. The water was starting to get cold and she needed to get out, they needed to be at school in about 20 minutes.

Kirsti got out of the shower and got dressed for school in a hurry. The others were already waiting for her and she could tell that Edward and Alice were fighting about what Alice had told her early. It was time to see how well this thing between her and Edward worked.

**I hoped that everyone liked the new chapter. I know I did. Please push that green button and tell me what you think. I need encourigment to finish chapter 7.**

**Chapter 6 and done and waiting to be posted so review and i will post it soon**

**Doren**


	6. Forks High

**Heres the next chapter I wanted to post it before I left for a while**

**I hope you all like it**

**Chapter 6 – Forks High**

_Edward it's not nice to fight with your sister, she was only trying to help me._

_Kirsti is that you_

_Well of course it's me who else would it be_

_I don't know it's just a question. Now will you stop playing and let me talk to Alice, she needs to mind her own business_

_No, I know what you're fighting about and I want you to drop it. She had her reasons for telling me what she did._

_What are the two of you hiding from me? Alice is reciting the Koran when she is not speaking to me directly_

_That's good; you don't need to know just yet. When we are ready to tell you then we will, until then you are just going to have to wait. Leave Alice alone about this to, she is having a hard time with what she knows._

Kirsi then stopped all communication with Edward for the moment. She was dressed by then and almost at the bottom of the stairs. She then gave Alice a reassuring smile, which told her that she talked to Edward.

"Kirsti, why don't you ride with me to school today," said David.

"No. Why don't you just leave me alone? I have told you over a billion times that I hate you, that I love someone else."

"You don't even know who that person is Kirsti."

"I know more than you think I do. So just drop it. Plus I'm riding with Alice."

"Yes she is, come on Jasper we have to go now." With that said they all left to go to their respective cars. Alice, Jasper, and Kirsti rode in Alice's yellow Porsche. Emmet and David took David's green Ferrari. Rosalie and Edward took Edward's new Volvo. Emmet was David's new friend, no one besides him like David. Rosalie was riding with Edward because she had things to discuss with him.

As Kirsti saw Edward's Car she began to get another one of her stupid flashbacks, but Alice was the only one that seemed to notice.

FLASHBACK

Bella, I mean myself was sitting in this blue Volvo. They were on their way home from somewhere, but she did not know where. Edward was asking me about some theory I had about what he was. When I told him Vampire he was shocked. I knew that I loved him then, that he would never leave my side. He also would never case me any harm, he might be vampire but there was nothing bad about him. I could tell that he loved me to, but was scared to be around me, like something bad was going to come of it.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Edward's Car**

"Rosalie why could you not ride with Emmet, I have things to think about."

"Edward will you just calm down. Alice told me to tell you something. I know that Bella might still be alive. Alice does not want you to go looking for her; you need to stay with the family. If you leave then we will not be a family much longer. It's time that you just waited and did what is best for everyone. I know Bella still means a lot to you and that you want to find her if she is still alive, but just wait a while, at least until Alice is more sure of what she is seeing."

"Why do you even care? It's not like you ever liked her."

"I liked her and I miss her very much, but I hated the fact that she had what I never could."

"Why tell me this now? Are you in on the secret Kirsti and Alice are trying to keep from me."

"No, Alice won't tell me either. Edward just leave her alone, you know what Alice can do. Do you really want to buy another Volvo, this is the 38 one in the past 5 years. Stop crossing Alice."

"I know these cars are costing me a fortune. I want to know though; Alice never keeps things from me, unless it's about Bella. She knows something about her that she does not want me to know. It's something big if she if keeping it from me."

**David's Car**

"What is up with you and Kirsti?"

"I like her a lot but she thinks that there is someone that is her soul mate. That there was someone in her past, before she was a vampire; she believes that this someone is still around. How could that be even possible? The people from her past are dead but she just won't let it go."

"Dude I have no idea what to tell you but she is very stubborn."

"It seems like your brother likes her."

"Even if he does, he loves a girl named Bella. He took the life out of her and in the end she died in front of his eyes. It broke him to pieces after that. He has never been the same since that day."

"So he is too broken over this Bella girl to even try to love again."

"Yes that's the worst part. Neither he nor any of my family will ever forget her. She became part of our family, and when she died, a part of the family went with her. They all still have hope though, I have no idea why, Edward saw her die. Alice believes more than anything, but please do not ask anyone about her. It hurts to talk about my little sis when there is a very good chance that I will never see her again."

**Alice's Car**

"Alice, will you please tell me what you are keeping from Edward?"

"That's up to Kirsti, it's her secret."

"You can tell him but he has to promise to not tell anyone especially Edward."

"So you have accepted the fact that you are her, even though you have no idea who she really is."

"Yes, I have Alice."

"Good. Jasper, Kirsti is my best friend, Edward still loves her, and she is your sister and Esme's Daughter."

"Alice Bella is dead; stop messing with everyone's head. It's getting old."

"She is not lying. If she were lying then how would I know that you helped save me from James, and that you tried to attack me on my 18th birthday? I know that you still blame yourself for that day, but don't Jasper. It was not your fault."

"Why would you say that, Edward left you because of me?"

"He did what?" After Kirsti said that she heard Alice yell Jasper but went into another flashback before she heard the rest.

FLASHBACK

"It's not good for you to be around me anymore, it's too dangerous."

"What happened with Jasper was not your fault Edward. I gave myself a paper cut, things could have been worse than they were."

"I'm not going to take that chance Bella. My family and I are leaving, you won't see us every again, it will be like we never existed."

"You can't go Edward. I love you."

"That's the point I don't love you anymore, I never did."

"Oh, that changes things."

"Promise me one thing, that you will never do anything reckless or dangerous, for Charlie's sack. He needs you more than you will ever know. This will be the last time that I see you. Good Bye Bella." With that said he gave her one last look and a kiss on the check before he was gone in a flash.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kirsti could tell that there was a hint of a lie in his eyes but she had no idea what the lie was, all she knew was that he no longer loved her and he left her for dead.

"Bella are you ok, what did you see."

"He left me after my birthday party, he does not love me. Please call me Kirsti, I'm not so sure that I'm Bella anymore, also I don't want the others to hear you. They can't know just yet."

"He still loves you, but does not want to admit it. It still bothers him that he left and when he saw you again that he was not able to save you."

"I don't believe you Alice; he left because he did not love. I have never stopped loving him; I don't think that I will either. I don't want to talk about this anymore either; we are almost to the school to."

"Bella, I mean Kirsti, I'm not saying that you should forgive him but you should at least find out the truth about what he told you. Some of it was a lie and I know you know that. You could see it in his eyes, give him another chance, the family is falling apart knowing that we might never see you again. That's means Rosalie to," said Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper, but I don't want to forgive him. I do still love him with all my heart but what he did was unforgivable." No one talked until they all had met up in the parking lot of Forks High. When they got out of their cars they all walked together to the office to get their schedules. They were all in deep thought and some way or another all their thoughts revolved around Kirsti/Bella. No one but Alice and Jasper knew the truth and that was the way it was going to stay until she wanted to tell them or someone just let it slip. She did not think that she had much time before one of them let it slip or someone else find out about, Kirsti just hoped that she would have enough time to leave if things went down the wrong road.

Once they had got their schedules they compared to see who they had a class with. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and David were seniors and Alice, Edward, and Kirsti were juniors.

**Kirsti's Schedule:**

1st period English, 2nd period Trigonometry, 3rd period Geography, LUNCH, 4th period Biology, 5th period Gym

**Alice's Schedule:**

1st period English, 2nd period Geography, 3rd period Biology, LUNCH, 4th period Trigonometry, 5th period Gym

**Edward's Schedule:**

1st period Trigonometry, 2nd period Geography, 3rd period Gym, LUNCH, 4th period Biology, 5th period English

**Rosalie's Schedule:**

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period Calculus, 3rd period Geography, LUNCH, 4th period English, 5th period Gym

**Emmet's Schedule:**

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period Calculus, 3rd period Geography, LUNCH, 4th period English, 5th period Gym

**Jasper's Schedule:**

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period Geography, 3rd period Calculus, LUNCH, 4th period English, 5th period Gym

**David's Schedule: **

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period English, 3rd period Gym, LUNCH, 4th period Geography, 5th period Calculus

After the schedules were compared they all took off in the direction of their respective class's. They would all meet up for lunch later. Alice and Kirsti took off to English, each with a happy smile on their face.

"Kirsti, you should talk to Edward."

"How am I to do that when he can't find out who I really am?"

"Oh I see your point. Well you two need to talk; some way or another I will make sure that it happens."

"I don't want to talk to him. He left me alone to die, who knows what that did to my family Alice."

"He knows what it did to them. I know that he promised that you would never see him again but he came back looking for you about 6 weeks after you took off to look for all of us. He read your fathers mind and saw what it was like for you after he left. Edward was very upset with himself because he left you and you never let go over him. He could see that you never would. What made it ever worse for Edward was that you left and he had no idea where you went or why you left. He had a feeling that it was because of him and it tore him apart. Edward died a little when he found you about 6 months later and he could not save. How you are here today I have no idea. Please just talk to him, I want my brother back."

"I can't promise anything Alice but I will try." Kirsti and Alice could not finish their conversation for the teacher started to speak. At the end of class Kirsti said good bye to Alice and headed off to the one class that she had by herself. In this class she sat by a girl that liked to talk about gossip. Once she had sat down she heard her talking about the kids, the Cullen's and the Kinder's. She kept saying that the Edward guy was really cute and that he had declined any off of a date from all of the girls who have already ask him. The other boy David already had a date planned with one of her friends. Kirsti then started to go into another one of her flashbacks, this was her fourth one today and Alice said that she was going to have total of seven today.

FLASHBACK

"Jessica who are they?"

"Those are the Cullen's. They are all adopted by the doctor and his wife. Apparently she can't have kids. That's Rosalie and Emmet and there's Alice and Jasper. They all live in the same house and there all together, it's weird."

"Who is he?"

"That's Edward Cullen. He doesn't date, so I would not even try."

"I wasn't planning on it."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kirsti came out of the flashback with everyone looking at her.

"Kirsti would you like to tell us where you're from," said Mr. Branner

"Ummmm yes, I moved here from Alaska. My father wanted to be closer to his sister. We are staying with her family until our house has finished being built." After that was said, she was ignored the rest of the class. She needed to think about what she had just seen. So her first day at this school was the day that she first saw Edward and began to fall for him. What happened from then until he left? Did he really love her, will she always love him. Kirsti was brought out of her train of thought when Emmet walked into the room with a dozen lilies'.

"Sr. I was wondering if I could give Kirsti a message and give her these."

"Yeah I guess so, it seems like she already knows all of this stuff. You have 5 minutes." Kirsti got up from her chair and walked over to Emmet while getting many glares from the other girls.

"Emmet what do you want. I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"These are for you. There from David and he wanted you to meet him by the lunch room right know."

"Emmet you can go and tell him to go to hell. Tell him to leave me alone, he needs to get over the fact that I don't love him. I love someone else, and if he tells you that I don't know that is, tell him that I do. Tell him that I have met this person before, and that I think he loves me to, but he broke my heart"

"Kirsti who are you talking about. You just got here, you can't love someone already."

"I have loved this person for over 250 years. So drop it."

"Who tell me?"

"No there are already too many people that know, and for one I know that you will tell this person to. He cannot find out about yet."

"Wait, does that mean......"

"Sorry, Emmet I have to go our 5 minutes is up, see you in geography." Kirsti reached out to grab the power that she needed that moment hoping that it would not turn out like it usually did.

_She might be talking about Edward, but how can that be? That might be the secret there keeping from him. Oh I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all streamed up here me shout, tip me over and pore me out._

Good old Emmet, leave it to him to sing a silly song that would really piss Edward off. He had gym next class maybe he would not listen to us, a girl could only hope. Just as she thought that the bell to the next class rang and she was up and was partly running to get to class so she could sit by Emmet and Rosalie. She had some things to discuss with them. This was not going the way that she had hoped. Well maybe they might be able to keep it from Edward for a few more days but with Emmet's mind you can never be sure.

"Be… I mean Kisti how's it going. You thought that I would not figure it out from our conversation but I did."

"I know you did Emmet and you started to sing I'm a little tea pot. I bet he is pissed, when almost everyone but him knows. What gave it away?"

"He added up the years, but don't say that he is smart that will just go to his head and none of us want that."

"Tell her, she has to know. Jasper knows so she needs to know to." Just then class started and she was saved. She did want Rosalie to know but that was just a lot of people and the more there was the easier it would be for him to find out what we were hiding.

I would go hunting tonight; I know that I needed it. Alice might want to some so that we could talk. I knew that she missed me, Jasper helped me with that. It felt good to be reunited with my family but what bothered me the most was that Edward no longer loved me. Everyone else was sure that he did, but not me. He said so himself, I was just another distraction.

I had to get over him. The family would want us together, but I don't think that I would be able to forgive him. What he did was horrible and just wrong. It's hard to explain what it was like for me after he left. I don't know what I would do if he ever found out; I would just have to leave. I could not go through that rejection again.

Class passed in the same matter and once the bell rang I was out of the class before Emmet and Rosalie on my way to the cafeteria. She did not want to talk to Emmet one bit, but her luck ran out when she ran into Alice and she looked mad.

"Kirsti, you will not leave if he finds out. You're not going any were, you two can work this out. I know that you feel like you can't but it will all work out in the end."

"Alice just leave it be. There is no point in worrying about it. He does not love me know shut up, he is coming this way."

"Kirsti, block us please, if you don't Emmet will tell him who you are."

"I will try but I can't make any promises."

Everyone then came up, so Alice and I stopped talking. We all went to go get our lunch and did not start talking until we made it back to our table. Today was defiantly going to be a very odd day, and Emmet was the one that was going to spoil it.

"So Emmet do you want to tell me what you're keeping from me. That song of yours was really funny."

_Edward stop_

_Tell me then what all of you are hiding from me_

_No, it's not time yet. I'm not sure yet that I want you to know so soon._

_Alice: Bella tell him, I know you love him and he loves you. You both have things that you need to talk about. It's time that he knew the truth, take the rest of the day off, I will cover for you._ Bella nodded her head at Alice, so she knew that she had heard her. Now she just had to get Edward out of here.

_Edward, let's get out of here._

_Why, we have biology next._

_Let's just say that sometimes it's healthy to ditch._

_I…I…ho…how do…yo…you…..know…..th….that_

_I just do. You can either stay here and wonder what the secret is or you can come with me. Come on Edward I'm going to leave without you. Hurry up. _Bella knew that he could not resist coming with her if it meant finding out the secret but she still had a feeling like he did not want her anymore. It was time to put that out of my head. I needed to tell him the truth; my memories were coming back faster than I had originally thought they would. I stood to get up and dump my tray. I walked out the door and saw Edward still sitting at the table deciding whether to follow me or not. I set the connection back up and said _Lets go lover boy, don't make the love of your life wait any longer._

**Chapter 6 – Forks High**

_Edward it's not nice to fight with your sister, she was only trying to help me._

_Kirsti is that you_

_Well of course it's me who else would it be_

_I don't know it's just a question. Now will you stop playing and let me talk to Alice, she needs to mind her own business_

_No, I know what you're fighting about and I want you to drop it. She had her reasons for telling me what she did._

_What are the two of you hiding from me? Alice is reciting the Koran when she is not speaking to me directly_

_That's good; you don't need to know just yet. When we are ready to tell you then we will, until then you are just going to have to wait. Leave Alice alone about this to, she is having a hard time with what she knows._

Kirsi then stopped all communication with Edward for the moment. She was dressed by then and almost at the bottom of the stairs. She then gave Alice a reassuring smile, which told her that she talked to Edward.

"Kirsti, why don't you ride with me to school today," said David.

"No. Why don't you just leave me alone? I have told you over a billion times that I hate you, that I love someone else."

"You don't even know who that person is Kirsti."

"I know more than you think I do. So just drop it. Plus I'm riding with Alice."

"Yes she is, come on Jasper we have to go now." With that said they all left to go to their respective cars. Alice, Jasper, and Kirsti rode in Alice's yellow Porsche. Emmet and David took David's green Ferrari. Rosalie and Edward took Edward's new Volvo. Emmet was David's new friend, no one besides him like David. Rosalie was riding with Edward because she had things to discuss with him.

As Kirsti saw Edward's Car she began to get another one of her stupid flashbacks, but Alice was the only one that seemed to notice.

FLASHBACK

Bella, I mean myself was sitting in this blue Volvo. They were on their way home from somewhere, but she did not know where. Edward was asking me about some theory I had about what he was. When I told him Vampire he was shocked. I knew that I loved him then, that he would never leave my side. He also would never case me any harm, he might be vampire but there was nothing bad about him. I could tell that he loved me to, but was scared to be around me, like something bad was going to come of it.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Edward's Car**

"Rosalie why could you not ride with Emmet, I have things to think about."

"Edward will you just calm down. Alice told me to tell you something. I know that Bella might still be alive. Alice does not want you to go looking for her; you need to stay with the family. If you leave then we will not be a family much longer. It's time that you just waited and did what is best for everyone. I know Bella still means a lot to you and that you want to find her if she is still alive, but just wait a while, at least until Alice is more sure of what she is seeing."

"Why do you even care? It's not like you ever liked her."

"I liked her and I miss her very much, but I hated the fact that she had what I never could."

"Why tell me this now? Are you in on the secret Kirsti and Alice are trying to keep from me."

"No, Alice won't tell me either. Edward just leave her alone, you know what Alice can do. Do you really want to buy another Volvo, this is the 38 one in the past 5 years. Stop crossing Alice."

"I know these cars are costing me a fortune. I want to know though; Alice never keeps things from me, unless it's about Bella. She knows something about her that she does not want me to know. It's something big if she if keeping it from me."

**David's Car**

"What is up with you and Kirsti?"

"I like her a lot but she thinks that there is someone that is her soul mate. That there was someone in her past, before she was a vampire; she believes that this someone is still around. How could that be even possible? The people from her past are dead but she just won't let it go."

"Dude I have no idea what to tell you but she is very stubborn."

"It seems like your brother likes her."

"Even if he does, he loves a girl named Bella. He took the life out of her and in the end she died in front of his eyes. It broke him to pieces after that. He has never been the same since that day."

"So he is too broken over this Bella girl to even try to love again."

"Yes that's the worst part. Neither he nor any of my family will ever forget her. She became part of our family, and when she died, a part of the family went with her. They all still have hope though, I have no idea why, Edward saw her die. Alice believes more than anything, but please do not ask anyone about her. It hurts to talk about my little sis when there is a very good chance that I will never see her again."

**Alice's Car**

"Alice, will you please tell me what you are keeping from Edward?"

"That's up to Kirsti, it's her secret."

"You can tell him but he has to promise to not tell anyone especially Edward."

"So you have accepted the fact that you are her, even though you have no idea who she really is."

"Yes, I have Alice."

"Good. Jasper, Kirsti is my best friend, Edward still loves her, and she is your sister and Esme's Daughter."

"Alice Bella is dead; stop messing with everyone's head. It's getting old."

"She is not lying. If she were lying then how would I know that you helped save me from James, and that you tried to attack me on my 18th birthday? I know that you still blame yourself for that day, but don't Jasper. It was not your fault."

"Why would you say that, Edward left you because of me?"

"He did what?" After Kirsti said that she heard Alice yell Jasper but went into another flashback before she heard the rest.

FLASHBACK

"It's not good for you to be around me anymore, it's too dangerous."

"What happened with Jasper was not your fault Edward. I gave myself a paper cut, things could have been worse than they were."

"I'm not going to take that chance Bella. My family and I are leaving, you won't see us every again, it will be like we never existed."

"You can't go Edward. I love you."

"That's the point I don't love you anymore, I never did."

"Oh, that changes things."

"Promise me one thing, that you will never do anything reckless or dangerous, for Charlie's sack. He needs you more than you will ever know. This will be the last time that I see you. Good Bye Bella." With that said he gave her one last look and a kiss on the check before he was gone in a flash.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kirsti could tell that there was a hint of a lie in his eyes but she had no idea what the lie was, all she knew was that he no longer loved her and he left her for dead.

"Bella are you ok, what did you see."

"He left me after my birthday party, he does not love me. Please call me Kirsti, I'm not so sure that I'm Bella anymore, also I don't want the others to hear you. They can't know just yet."

"He still loves you, but does not want to admit it. It still bothers him that he left and when he saw you again that he was not able to save you."

"I don't believe you Alice; he left because he did not love. I have never stopped loving him; I don't think that I will either. I don't want to talk about this anymore either; we are almost to the school to."

"Bella, I mean Kirsti, I'm not saying that you should forgive him but you should at least find out the truth about what he told you. Some of it was a lie and I know you know that. You could see it in his eyes, give him another chance, the family is falling apart knowing that we might never see you again. That's means Rosalie to," said Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper, but I don't want to forgive him. I do still love him with all my heart but what he did was unforgivable." No one talked until they all had met up in the parking lot of Forks High. When they got out of their cars they all walked together to the office to get their schedules. They were all in deep thought and some way or another all their thoughts revolved around Kirsti/Bella. No one but Alice and Jasper knew the truth and that was the way it was going to stay until she wanted to tell them or someone just let it slip. She did not think that she had much time before one of them let it slip or someone else find out about, Kirsti just hoped that she would have enough time to leave if things went down the wrong road.

Once they had got their schedules they compared to see who they had a class with. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and David were seniors and Alice, Edward, and Kirsti were juniors.

**Kirsti's Schedule:**

1st period English, 2nd period Trigonometry, 3rd period Geography, LUNCH, 4th period Biology, 5th period Gym

**Alice's Schedule:**

1st period English, 2nd period Geography, 3rd period Biology, LUNCH, 4th period Trigonometry, 5th period Gym

**Edward's Schedule:**

1st period Trigonometry, 2nd period Geography, 3rd period Gym, LUNCH, 4th period Biology, 5th period English

**Rosalie's Schedule:**

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period Calculus, 3rd period Geography, LUNCH, 4th period English, 5th period Gym

**Emmet's Schedule:**

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period Calculus, 3rd period Geography, LUNCH, 4th period English, 5th period Gym

**Jasper's Schedule:**

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period Geography, 3rd period Calculus, LUNCH, 4th period English, 5th period Gym

**David's Schedule: **

1st period Chemistry, 2nd period English, 3rd period Gym, LUNCH, 4th period Geography, 5th period Calculus

After the schedules were compared they all took off in the direction of their respective class's. They would all meet up for lunch later. Alice and Kirsti took off to English, each with a happy smile on their face.

"Kirsti, you should talk to Edward."

"How am I to do that when he can't find out who I really am?"

"Oh I see your point. Well you two need to talk; some way or another I will make sure that it happens."

"I don't want to talk to him. He left me alone to die, who knows what that did to my family Alice."

"He knows what it did to them. I know that he promised that you would never see him again but he came back looking for you about 6 weeks after you took off to look for all of us. He read your fathers mind and saw what it was like for you after he left. Edward was very upset with himself because he left you and you never let go over him. He could see that you never would. What made it ever worse for Edward was that you left and he had no idea where you went or why you left. He had a feeling that it was because of him and it tore him apart. Edward died a little when he found you about 6 months later and he could not save. How you are here today I have no idea. Please just talk to him, I want my brother back."

"I can't promise anything Alice but I will try." Kirsti and Alice could not finish their conversation for the teacher started to speak. At the end of class Kirsti said good bye to Alice and headed off to the one class that she had by herself. In this class she sat by a girl that liked to talk about gossip. Once she had sat down she heard her talking about the kids, the Cullen's and the Kinder's. She kept saying that the Edward guy was really cute and that he had declined any off of a date from all of the girls who have already ask him. The other boy David already had a date planned with one of her friends. Kirsti then started to go into another one of her flashbacks, this was her fourth one today and Alice said that she was going to have total of seven today.

FLASHBACK

"Jessica who are they?"

"Those are the Cullen's. They are all adopted by the doctor and his wife. Apparently she can't have kids. That's Rosalie and Emmet and there's Alice and Jasper. They all live in the same house and there all together, it's weird."

"Who is he?"

"That's Edward Cullen. He doesn't date, so I would not even try."

"I wasn't planning on it."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kirsti came out of the flashback with everyone looking at her.

"Kirsti would you like to tell us where you're from," said Mr. Branner

"Ummmm yes, I moved here from Alaska. My father wanted to be closer to his sister. We are staying with her family until our house has finished being built." After that was said, she was ignored the rest of the class. She needed to think about what she had just seen. So her first day at this school was the day that she first saw Edward and began to fall for him. What happened from then until he left? Did he really love her, will she always love him. Kirsti was brought out of her train of thought when Emmet walked into the room with a dozen lilies'.

"Sr. I was wondering if I could give Kirsti a message and give her these."

"Yeah I guess so, it seems like she already knows all of this stuff. You have 5 minutes." Kirsti got up from her chair and walked over to Emmet while getting many glares from the other girls.

"Emmet what do you want. I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"These are for you. There from David and he wanted you to meet him by the lunch room right know."

"Emmet you can go and tell him to go to hell. Tell him to leave me alone, he needs to get over the fact that I don't love him. I love someone else, and if he tells you that I don't know that is, tell him that I do. Tell him that I have met this person before, and that I think he loves me to, but he broke my heart"

"Kirsti who are you talking about. You just got here, you can't love someone already."

"I have loved this person for over 250 years. So drop it."

"Who tell me?"

"No there are already too many people that know, and for one I know that you will tell this person to. He cannot find out about yet."

"Wait, does that mean......"

"Sorry, Emmet I have to go our 5 minutes is up, see you in geography." Kirsti reached out to grab the power that she needed that moment hoping that it would not turn out like it usually did.

_She might be talking about Edward, but how can that be? That might be the secret there keeping from him. Oh I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all streamed up here me shout, tip me over and pore me out._

Good old Emmet, leave it to him to sing a silly song that would really piss Edward off. He had gym next class maybe he would not listen to us, a girl could only hope. Just as she thought that the bell to the next class rang and she was up and was partly running to get to class so she could sit by Emmet and Rosalie. She had some things to discuss with them. This was not going the way that she had hoped. Well maybe they might be able to keep it from Edward for a few more days but with Emmet's mind you can never be sure.

"Be… I mean Kisti how's it going. You thought that I would not figure it out from our conversation but I did."

"I know you did Emmet and you started to sing I'm a little tea pot. I bet he is pissed, when almost everyone but him knows. What gave it away?"

"He added up the years, but don't say that he is smart that will just go to his head and none of us want that."

"Tell her, she has to know. Jasper knows so she needs to know to." Just then class started and she was saved. She did want Rosalie to know but that was just a lot of people and the more there was the easier it would be for him to find out what we were hiding.

I would go hunting tonight; I know that I needed it. Alice might want to some so that we could talk. I knew that she missed me, Jasper helped me with that. It felt good to be reunited with my family but what bothered me the most was that Edward no longer loved me. Everyone else was sure that he did, but not me. He said so himself, I was just another distraction.

I had to get over him. The family would want us together, but I don't think that I would be able to forgive him. What he did was horrible and just wrong. It's hard to explain what it was like for me after he left. I don't know what I would do if he ever found out; I would just have to leave. I could not go through that rejection again.

Class passed in the same matter and once the bell rang I was out of the class before Emmet and Rosalie on my way to the cafeteria. She did not want to talk to Emmet one bit, but her luck ran out when she ran into Alice and she looked mad.

"Kirsti, you will not leave if he finds out. You're not going any were, you two can work this out. I know that you feel like you can't but it will all work out in the end."

"Alice just leave it be. There is no point in worrying about it. He does not love me know shut up, he is coming this way."

"Kirsti, block us please, if you don't Emmet will tell him who you are."

"I will try but I can't make any promises."

Everyone then came up, so Alice and I stopped talking. We all went to go get our lunch and did not start talking until we made it back to our table. Today was defiantly going to be a very odd day, and Emmet was the one that was going to spoil it.

"So Emmet do you want to tell me what you're keeping from me. That song of yours was really funny."

_Edward stop_

_Tell me then what all of you are hiding from me_

_No, it's not time yet. I'm not sure yet that I want you to know so soon._

_Alice: Bella tell him, I know you love him and he loves you. You both have things that you need to talk about. It's time that he knew the truth, take the rest of the day off, I will cover for you._ Bella nodded her head at Alice, so she knew that she had heard her. Now she just had to get Edward out of here.

_Edward, let's get out of here._

_Why, we have biology next._

_Let's just say that sometimes it's healthy to ditch._

_I…I…ho…how do…yo…you…..know…..th….that_

_I just do. You can either stay here and wonder what the secret is or you can come with me. Come on Edward I'm going to leave without you. Hurry up. _Bella knew that he could not resist coming with her if it meant finding out the secret but she still had a feeling like he did not want her anymore. It was time to put that out of my head. I needed to tell him the truth; my memories were coming back faster than I had originally thought they would. I stood to get up and dump my tray. I walked out the door and saw Edward still sitting at the table deciding whether to follow me or not. I set the connection back up and said _Lets go lover boy, don't make the love of your life wait any longer._

**I hoped that everyone liked the new chapter.**

**I need to finish the next chapter it should be up in the next week**

**depending on how my trip goes tomorrow**

**It was a long one but it had to be the next ones should be shorter.**

**Please push that green button and tell me what you think. **

**Doren**


End file.
